Saving Private Leo
Saving Private Leo is the 17th episode of the fourth season and the 83rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When two ghosts from Leo's past return to seek revenge, Leo faces his demons by submitting, causing Piper's life to be threatened, leaving Paige to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Cole tries to convince Phoebe they need a home of their own. Characters Characters in bold '''appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Rick Lang' *'Nathan Lang' *'Julie' *'Maria' *'Greg' *'Veteran' *'Billy' *'Franklin' *'Surdez' Magical Notes 'Spells' To Vanquish a Ghost :''Ashes to ashes, :Spirit to spirit. :Take their soul, :Banish this evil. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of teleporatation used by Leo and Paige *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze a thrown dagger *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper before her death. Photo Gallery Episode Stills 4x17-07.jpg 4x17-03.jpg 4x17-02.jpg 4x17-01.jpg 4x17-04.jpg 4x17-05.jpg 4x17-06.jpg Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Saving Private Leo WB Trailer * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Saving Private Ryan" ''(1998). * The WB Trailer for this episode misleads the audience and ignores Leo's problems ''(Rick and Nathan aren't even shown), instead the trailer focuses on Phoebe's desire to move out and Cole being evil. * This is the second episode in which Leo tells the sisters something from his time as a WWII medic, as he opted not to speak of his past too much after he became a Whitelighter. * The sequence of the flashback of the war was filmed in a parking lot in Canoga Park across from a mall. * When Rick is ranting about Leo and is destroying things, he says "Payback is a witch" - this will later become the name of a season 8 episode. * When Paige was looking at the Book of Shadows, she mentions the potion used to banish a ghost, Piper states that they used it about three years ago. ("Reckless Abandon") Phoebe also mentions the spell used by Prue in "The Power of Two". * After Piper mentions the Banishing a Ghost spell, the power goes out. When the scene cuts to Phoebe's laptop, for a split second, the web page she is on is a re-used scene from Reckless Abandon. * This is the first one of the three episodes containing "Leo" in the title. * Paige successfully tries, for the first time, to use her sensing power from her Whitelighter side to find Leo, when he doesn't answer Piper's call. * According to the plaque under Leo's army photo, (and conversations in many episodes) he was born on May 6, 1924 and died November 24, 1942, making him only 18 years old. This means he also married quite young, as mentioned before he had a first wife named Lillian. This should also mean that he is an 18-year-old Whitelighter as he became one when he died and Whitelighters don't age. * Paige says "Who ya gonna call?", the tagline from the 1984 movie "Ghostbusters", starring Bill Murray and Sigourney Weaver. The 22nd issue of Charmed comics is named Prue Ya Gonna Call?, which is also a reference to the movie. * This is the first time we see Piper's Molecular Immobilization power disrupt an object in movement. * Although Leo previously mentioned he cannot use his Healing power on himself, this episode Whitelighters possess the power of Regeneration. * Piper dies for the fifth time in this episode. * This episode scored 3.9 million viewers. * Holly Marie Combs and Costas Mandylor previously worked together in the 1992 series Picket Fences. * This episode shows how much stronger the sisters' powers have become, as Piper only had to say the ghost vanquishing spell once to vanquish Rick and Nathan, while Prue had to chant it multiple times to vanquish Jackson Ward in "The Power of Two * If you look at the MacBook that Pheobe uses the Apple logo is upside down years before the current MacBooks where the logo is the right way up, Steve Jobs said he “believed that it was more important to satisfy the user than the onlooker” after the design group “noticed that users constantly tried to open the laptop from the wrong end”. * Phoebe acts suprised when her sisters tell her they are up against evil ghosts, but in "The Power of Two" she fought Jackson Ward, who was an evil ghost as well. * Phoebe acts as if it's a problem that she didn't bring any clothes for the party to the apartment and Cole says he'll take care of it for her. However, she still goes back to the manor - where all her clothes are - to change into the new dress Cole found for her. Glitches * When Piper gets stabbed by the ghosts, Rick says "I wanna enjoy this, every last beat" and puts his hand in her chest holding her heart. But when they are waiting as Piper is dying, you can see his fingers laid on her chest and on the next shot he pulls his hand out of her. * When Rick is typing "I am coming for you." on the computer, he is using the letters T, K, N, I and H. * After the power goes out Phoebe calls Cole from the house phone, which most likely requires electricity. International Titles *'French:' Compagnons d'Armes (Brothers-in-Arms) *'Czech:' Zachraňte vojína Lea (Saving Private Leo) *'Slovak: '''Záchrana slobodníka Lea ''(Saving Private Leo) *'Serbian:' Spasavanje vojnika Lea (Saving Private Leo) *'Italian:' Salvate il Soldato Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'Russian:' Spasty ryadovogo'' Leo (Saving Private Leo)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Rescatando al soldado Leo (Rescuing Private Leo) *'Spanish (Spain):' Salvad al soldado Leo (Saving Private Leo) *'German:' Der Soldat Leo Wyatt (Private Leo Wyatt) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4